A Noah's Angel
by Akira-Chan
Summary: Little Allen found a girl with innocence and take her back to tavel with him and Cross. Later will be TykixOC maybe a little DevittoxOC. This is my first fanfic, so please not be too judgemental. :
1. Chapter 1

Name- Lily

Relation- Allen Walker found her, Cross thinks her as daughter

Age- 10

Look like with innocence- .com/?q=kamichama karin&order=9&offset=48#/d1iidgc

As a noah- look like the picture upbove but the hair turn black, skin turn ash color, with the stigmatas, golden eyes, and black angel wings (innocence tainted with noah power)

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` (Story Start) `~`~`~`~```~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

In a raining day, a shaking buddle of white blanket that turned brown with mud and dirth sitting in the ally way. A hand reach out and pulled the blacket off. Revealing a pair of shinning emerald eyes, little Allen let out a gasp. Even if she is dirty with dirt and is starved; she still looked very beautigul.

"Why are you here?" Allen ask

"Waiting..."

"For who?"

"Mother..."

Even he know if her mother wants the girl, she will already come back for her. He saw the shadow of his past in her. With the way she was talking, he already knew if she isn't care for soon she will really be dead.

"Will you come back with me?"

"No, Mother will come pick me up soon"

"I will help you look for her later"

With out further question, the girl lift up her arms and Allen picked up her. In the hotel he and General Cross stay at, he prepares a warm bath for the little girl. With the water run down her hair, it shows long silky hair. She is just like an angel. But he saw the orange glow on her back in the shape of cross. Just as he is bathing her Cross come back drunken, but that soon change. He sees the girl in the bath, inmiderly saber up.

"Baka deshi! What did you pick up you have to pick a fucking girl?"

"M-Master, can you please don't curse? She is only three. Besides she has innocence. "

"Don't talk back to me!" Cross bashed Allen's head. This cost Lily eyes to water and tears threaten to fall. Cross couldn't take the teary eyes anymore and agreed to have her come with them, besides children works wonders with women. With this he let out a mischievous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I just say Tyki is 18

And I changed Lily's age to 12

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~``` (Story Start) ```~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

(nine years later)

LiLy sitting on the Victorian sofa in the Noah's Ark with a contented smile on her face. besides her in the chair sits Millenium Earl knitting a red and black checker patterned scarf. How much time has it been since she had joined the Noahs? Now that she thinks about it is was all that damned Cross's fault anyway. Let's not think about that cursed man, the family will be here for dinner today. She wonders what will happen now.

As she walks quietly and stealthly to the dining room leaving the Earl continue knitting, but when she get there the Earl already apeares at the head of the table. She sit down at the table, slowly drifting to sleep. Until an arm wrap itself around her shoulder. Lily's eyes snaped open looking into a pair of golden eyes.

"Hi Tyki, how have you been?"

"Hello, Lily and Hakushaku. Not so good Lily."

"Hello Tyki-pon"

"Why?"

"I miss having my Lady Luck around me" He says with a smile. Lily turn her head away from him to hide her blush as he slowly lean closer to her. Out of all of the noahs Tyki has to be her favorite with Road close second.

"Stop it." she say with a pout. " Dinner is about to start."

With that said, Road comes bouncing down the hall. Slowly the twins come in shooting shotguns at each other while laughting. Debbito's eyes move to Lily, but more specificly glare at Tyki as he still has his arms around her.

"Hi Tyki-pon, Lily-chan, and Millenie ! ^-^"

"yeah hi Boss, Lily, and Tyki-pon / heh heh!" Debbito drags Jesdro to the seats across Lily as Tyki already took a seat to the leaft of her as Road sits right of Lily.

The next that came in is Lulubell in her kawaii neko form. She first jumped to Lily's lap before she go to the Earl for a petting then her seat. Then Skin's huge steps sound like stumpings came.

"Good this that everyone?" the Earl asked with ever present smile.

"Daddy isn't here yet." Road and Lily say in unison. Sheril Kamelot has adopt Lily when she was seven years old. Tyki sigh in releave, whenever Sheril is there he will smoother Tyki in hugs.

"He is problely busy with work, well then we will start before him." the Earl says as he snaps his fingers, the akuma maids imiderly bring food to the table.

Lily upon seeing the food, started to eat up. By her side there is a whole cart of montains of food just for her. As she has parasite-type innocence she could out eat a whole city if given the chance without gaining any weight. Even though it already been five years no one except the Earl get use to the amount of food Lily can consume. While Debbite lookes at her with dreamy eyes, but Tyki just smiles at her warmly.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~(Dessert Time)<p>

"Well now time for dessert." the Earl had the akumas bring out big chocolate prafait for himself and a small straberry partait for Lily, as for the rest of the noahs they each get a crepy smily face in a china cup.

"This is not **SWEET**, you piece of crap!" after eating the egg, Skin starts to beat the skuma maid up. Tyki about to call out to him, but he is interprut by someone.

BANM

"Hello, my kawaii daughters Road and Lily."

"Hello father."

Sheril flung himself at road and Lily to hug the living breath out of them. After what felt like forever, he finally realses the girls but he catches sight of Tyki. Just when he about to do the same to his little brother, Tyki put a hand on his forhead to stop Sheril from coming too close to him in the progress stop his brother from hugging him. After that Sheril seats himself down at the table.

"So Millenie, you have asked us to come. Can it be we are finally about to start?" Road asks as she turns more excited.

The Earl without saying anything, but with a smile that shows the noah indeed the stroy is about to start.

"I want Lily to go undercover to the Black Order as an Exocist, just so you know Cross's other aprendces will also be there."

Many of the noahs are object to the idea, but seeing Lily's sadist smile they return it knowing full well she will going to enjoy to spy on the exocist. Lily's left hand slowly reach over to Tyki's hand to hold, what she don't know is this action is under the careful eyes of Debbito. He sent a death glare to Tyki.

Slowly each of the noahs retire to their own room. Lily still holding Tyki's hand slowly follows him. In side the golthic pattern that everyroom of the Ark has, Lily got ready for bed. She wear white to the kneeds gowns, while Tyki just wear regular pants for bed.

"It will be a while that I get to sleep next to you, after you leave for the Black Order."

"Maybe who knows? Besides you will most likely visite me some time in the night just to snuggle with me to sleep."

"Good night my Lady Luck."

"Night, my shark clerk."

They go to bed with a kiss before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In this story Allen kind of forgotten about Lily

~`~`~`~`~` (Story Start) `~`~`~`~`~

After saying good bye to the family Lily set her way to the Black Order.

In some town she comes across she decides to rest for the night at the abandoned church that is rumored to be cursed. It doesn't matter to her as she felt the dark matter in this church especially strong. As she walk around in the church she heard two different foot steps coming, she thinks this is a good idea to pretend to be a good little exorcist and help out that pitiful humans when the Akuma struck.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream fills the church. Lisa has come and put a handkerchief on the lady officer's mouth and nose. She drags the woman away from the poison gas into another room.

"Are you alright?"

The officer is startle by the sudden sound of a little girl. Without even thinking she handcuffs Lily to a chair. When she finally calms down the first thing she notices is Lily's sun kiss long hair. 'It is just a girl.'

"Little girl what are you doing in here? Don't you know this church is abandoned for a good reason?" The officer questions Lily.

"My name is Lily, not a little girl." She snaps at the officer. "And I travel here and decide to sleep here for the night before going to the next town."

"My name is Officer Moore and why do you travel alone." Now the woman known as Moore getting suspicious of Lily. She decides to not question Lily and starts to drag her to the police station.

"I am going to visit someone."

~`~`~`~`~`~` (Long complications later) `~`~`~`~`~`~

"It is you aren't it!" the superior officer whose name is unknown says.

For some reason after Moore explains what had happen the guy just jump into conclusion without any proof Lily killed the other guy. And now, there they are sitting there listening to that pig like man yelling for half an hour.

"Well I'm not the one who killed the other police, but I do know who or rather what had killed him." Lily says calmly but everyone can see her twitching and a red vein pops on her. "It is an akuma."

The officer and Moore look at her unsurely, without even thinking the possibly of the chance assume it is all her childish imagination. After Moore brings Lily to her (Moore's) home for the night, Moore tries to help Lily to change her point of view into the adult's kind. By telling her there is no akumas or demons they all just people's imagination or explanations for diseases in the old time. But Lily says the akuma she is talking about is a weapon to wipe out human kind. There a man in a wheelchair on the other side of the door listen in to the conversation. As he wheels in he slowly changes into an akuma and starts to shoot missiles makes out of dark matter.

It pushes them crashing into the church, in Lily's hand holds the purple missile. The rest of the police hears the commotion can running in and starts to shoot their guns at the akuma. The akuma without any damage changes its target and chases the police and starts to fire missiles again. Without any problems polices crumble into dust.

"You, you know this will happen and yet you do not stop them! You are just a monster like that thing." Moore says while pointing at the akuma.

Lily's eyes widen. Just as she feels she found a worthy human to live and now… She walks towards the akuma. It flows over her as if she isn't there.

"Hahahaha. It has been fun. The rest is for you Akuma-chan." She says as she turns toward Moore and smiles an angelic smile.

Lily then turn around and starts walking, letting the akuma have some fun as she will distory some in the near future if she intents to compelet her mission become a spy for Millennium Earl in the Black Order as an Exorcist.

Bang, Bang…

The fun as just begin.


	4. Chapter 4

High up on the mountain, there is one only figher can be seen try to climb up. There are bat like creatures hovering around the person.

"Why do they have to have to built a freaking religist builting on top of this huge montain for!" Lily shout to the sky knowing full well the Black Order are listening in or rather you could say spying on her with the golems. When she finally climbs up the the top she come across a big face like door. Just as she walks closer to it, it talks.

"My name is Lily, I'm told by someone to join the Black Order as an exorcist"

"**X-RAY, DETERMINE HUMAN OR AKUMA!**" it zooms itself toward her face after a while it finally says "**IT'S CLEAR! DOOR OPEN.**"

Without any saying the door slam open there stand a girl with exorcist uniform on and her long black hair in two twin pigtails. She smiles at Lily and introduces herself as Linalee Lee while escorting Lily to the Supervisor of the Black Order. On Lily's face she mantains a polite smile but inside she was twichting with the urge to kill Linalee or at least hit her enough for being such a preppy girl.

"So you are the girl that wish to join." Komui says to Lily

"Well someone told to me join the Black Order after seeing my Innocence."

"Can you activate your Innocence for me?" Somehow as they talk they move to a lab.

Lily do as she is told as a pair of snow white wings appears on her back. Komui let out a gasp as he takes in the beautiful site of angel infront of him. Her long golden hair is left down, with her pale conplex, and emerald blue eyes adding to that with her now activate Innocence, it is as if an angel has come forth infront on him.

He quickly run a check up for her innocence then he leads her down to the very buttom of the Order. There is something that glows very brightly. Lily see a snake like thing with a face. Her noah can sense the innocence that the 'snake' possises and demands to destroy the innocence right at this moment. She struggles for control as she want to compelet her mission.

"This is Hevlaska, she will calculate how high your innocence." Komui fills Lily in on what is going on.

Without any warning tiny tenticals come out of Hevlaska and pick up Lily. Even if Komui already told her what will happen, but to be pick up by that thing is just terfiying or rathor just plain weird.

"Ah~, Innocence 50%... 70%... 90%... 120%... 150%... 170%... 200%!"

Kumoi and the others are all outstoned, no one in history has ever acheved such high synchronization rate not even the generals. But it do not fraze Lily, she know for along time now she has acheved the impossible. Everything has set, and now the only thing she need to worry about is to gain the trust of everyone in the Black Order.

"You will going to be on the general rank and will do missions once you settle in. Linalee will show you around the headquarter. Oh and here is your exorcist uniforms and your every own golem. Welcome to the Black Order General Lily." Komui says while handing her those revealing cothes that is indentical to Linalee's and a black bat like golem that is just like everyone else's.

Lily manages to convence Linalee to retire early. After she go into her room, she call upon the entrence to the Noah's Ark. She walks in and appears in the dinning room where the Millennium Earl is at. She rushes over to hug her Millenie.

"Millenie I miss you~" Lily sings. "Oh by the way can you help me modify my golem, the Black Order gave me one."

Without saying anything the Earl's smile just get bigger and reach over to take the golem from her. Lily thanks the Earl with another hug before she need to leave. As she walk away from the dinning room, she is blucked by Tyki with him holding her from behind.

"What are you doing?" Lily asks.

"Sleep with me tonight." he says planting a kiss to her cheek.

"_SIGH_, how could I say no to you when you give me that look?" she smiles. And true to her words Tyki shows a kick puppy look that he will only show this side of him for her.

Tyki lead her down to the dark lided room leaving shadows behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a week since Lily has come to the Black Order. That every first day she meet Yu Kanda and Allen Walker in the cafeteria room as they make a large comotion with their usual (she learns) fighting. She finds it is easy to gain the trust of the Escortists during the week, everyone now thinks her as a little sister. Millenium Earl has finished modifying her golem. Now it look like a black music note with a pair of white angle wings. When the Black Order finds out, they are all shock. But never the less they find the new aperence of the golem suits her as it matches her innocence. In their mind they think maybe Lily is like Gen. Cross for they think Lily modifies her golem just like Cross did. She later names the golem, Suprino.

In the cafeteria Lily goes up to Jerry and starts to order her breakfast.

"I want 20 waffles, 40 pancakes, 20 pieces of bakens, 15 sunny side up eggs, 10 bread, 30 strawberries, 1 fruit salad, 2 large bowls of rice, 10 bowls of ramen, 10 plates of dumpling, 2 bowls of miso soup,5 bowls of mashed potatos, and a large milk tea. Thank you Jerry." She orders.

Lily goes to Allen to eat with him, only to find him fighting with Kanda again. Just as she sits down and begin to eat there is an anouncement.

"**ALLEN WALKER, LINALEE LEE, AND LILY PLEASE REPORT TO THE SUPERVISOR'S OFFICE AS SOON AS YOU ARE FINISHED WITH BREAKFASE!**"

As they walk down to Komui's office, Allen and Linalee begin to chat with each other as Lily watches from behind. She wonder what kinds of mission the higher ups are signing for them.

"There is a sign of innocence in Germany I want you guys go and invesgate. That town has been rewinding and keep on repeat the same thing that has happened in Oct 8." Komui says. Without further due, he hand them a booklet about info of the town and have them go on to the mission as soon as posible.

Lily, Allen, and Linalee all boards the canel as one finder sails them to the nearest location of a train station. Lily soon find herself follows Allen and Linalee try to illegaly board the train (at least in her eyes). But once she does, she finds out there is a compartment already reserved for the escortists.

* * *

><p>(Fast Forward)<p>

In the rewinding town the esotists decies to split apart to look for the innocence. Lily finially has time for herself, she decies to go and find Road as she seen her (Road) fly over her head with Lero just before Road is seen by Allen or Linalee. As she happily skips down the road, a very cute sweet shop catches her eyes. The smell of those candies drifts toward her, she can't help herself but to go in there.

In there was all kinds of colorful sweets she can find in the world. Lily rushes over and starts to take three bags of each candy into her arms (one bag per kinds for Road as present, one bag per kind for Skin because Tyki making fun of him, and the rest for herself) and then walk up to the owner. He looks toward the sweets she get and thinks he hit a jetpot with her. After she pays the clerk she walks away from the shop with a hugmonrous bag. She then starts to feel around for the Road music and walks toward her way.

"Hey Road. How have you been?" Lily says while sneaking up on her.

"KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't sneak up on me like that Lily. But why are you doing here?" Road says as she glump Lily.

"I'm here with the escortis on a mission. But since they decides to slip to look for the innocence, I come to find you to play."


	6. Chapter 6

Lily grabs Lero with Road sitting on top of him. He begins to fly off to search for anything abnormal in this town. In the town square Lily spots Allen and Linalee sitting inside a restaurant with a weird emo (?) lady standing outside of the restaurant window looking intensely at Allen. Lily lets go of Lero and jumps down, comes to face the back of the woman. When she puts a hand on the woman's shoulder, the woman screeches to the top of her lungs.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

This causes Allen and Linalee to look over towards her. Just as the woman about to run away, Lily grabs her on her collars and pulls. She finds out her name is Miranda and how unlucky she is. Also she is the only one that remembers the original October 8th. Lily can give the akumas some credit, as they attack the exorcist. At first, the akumas all advoid to attack her. But to keep her front, she destroys some of them, only Road manages to get them to leave with a command. With a smile and few kind words Allen and Linalee manages to get Miranda to let them stay with her for the time been.

Inside her apartment, Lily first notices the grandfather clock. There is just something about it that doesn't seem right with it to make it normal. The Noah inside of her just wants to destroy it, she soon realize it is innocence, THERE IS AN INNOCENCE INSIDE OF THIS CLOCK! Without anyone notice she let a sadistic smile cross her face. But it seems she is not the only one interested with it, Linalee takes a closer look to inspect it and Allen tries to touch it. He finds himself to be able to stand into the clock, which is totally freaky and hilarious to Lily as Miranda freaks out.

"Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong"

The clock let out the sound, as it is reversing time. The exortists look around them, the clock shape thinngy are around whole town. And just as Miranda says there is only her knows the day repeats itself. Linalee then starts to pressure Miranda into thinking the event happened in the real October 8th.

When she really can really can't think of any more events, they decides to have her break out of Octover 8th to return the town into normal. As they walks out to find Miranda a job, Lily manages to sneek away from them.

Somehow one of Road's akumas finds out Miranda's clock is her innocence. Road and Lily go to her apartment to steal the innocence, hurt her, and kidnap her. Before they leave Lily leaves a message to her "dear" exortists.

She don't expect the akuma manages to capture the exortists however. It don't matter as long as she goes in to save them and destroy the akumas while Road "accidentally escapte. With that thought in mind Lily turns back to her carefree self.

* * *

><p>Allen is regaining conscious due to the sound of a hammer? Strange...<p>

The warm sliver eyes open, confused, where is this place? A strangely dark room, that was decorated with countless dolls and toys, purple and pink striped candles around the room, and some wrapped boxes in different sizes... Seriously, where is he?

Allen woke up to find the pumpkin head Akuma pinning both of his arms with a nail and was hammering them down. Sadly with his arms like this, he can't activate his innocence. He could hear Miranda faintly calling his name in a panic, he moved his eyes to find her also with the palm of her hands tied to the grandfather clocks with the nails and blood pour from them. A sharp pain from his arm got him fully awake and he turn to the Akuma with a sneer,"You..." the pumpkin head just smirk in amusement.

A side conversation is what brought him to another direction.

"Road-sama, why are you making her so pretty?"

"Weapons like you guys wouldn't understand... An exorcist doll is a rarity, you know."

Road turn please that he had awake at this time Lily just hids in the shadow. Road was wearing an exorcist coat that was too large for her, probably his and somehow the Akuma next to her weren't attacking her nor was she afraid of them either... Just what is going on?

"You're awake~~?" Road sang, chewing on a bubble gum, slightly moving out of the way.

A slightly shock Allen noticed his friend, Lenalee, somehow dazed wearing an elegant lacy black gown with a ribbon on her neck and her hair down in curls and twin tails and is sitting on a throne-like chair.

"LENALEE!" Allen yelled out the younger Lee name, but to no avail.

The Akuma just pressed the nail on the wounds on Allen's arm further in, making Allen hissed in pain.

"OI! You better watch what you say now. That is Road-sama doll now, the girl desperately fought to protect you." The Akuma's grunt in displeasure that the lowly exorcist barking at their master.

"So you name is 'Lenalee'... That is such a cute name.~" Road sing out, hugging the dazed girl affectionately.

"Cuter than me, Road?" A melodious whispers, mocking a hurt tone. "And I thought I was your favorite, I'm so sad."

Road eyes widen, letting go of Lenalee.

"You're always my favorite, Lily. And your a lot cuter, so don't be sad." Road whispers back, begging for the girl forgiveness.

"Alright, I forgive you. But you're one of my favorites too." Lily gives, making the spiky haired girl squeal in delight lightly.

"You're that girl from earlier..." Alllen says. Road smiled in unison and nodded. Apperently they have meets each other before.

"Y-You're not an Akuma?" Allen stutters, shock and confuses.

The girls gave a disapproval glance even though they can't see Lily's face.

"No, I'm human." Road replied, an insane grin creeping up on her features.

"THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU ON THE AKUMA SIDE? THE FATSO THAT CREATED THEM TO DESTROY HUMANS!" Allen yelled out, causing some pain on his arms, but paid no mind.

Road tilted her head,"Humans can't be friends with Akuma?" she asked curiously.

"Weapons used by humans can be used to destroy humans, you know?" She asked, licking her thumb in anticipation.

Suddenly, Road skin started to change into an ash-gray,"The Millennium Earl is my brother. I'm one of the chosen ones."

A seven-cross stigma appeared on her forehead,"You exorcist don't know anything-

"-Believing in that false God of yours that led you in to this selfish war." Lero finished, starting to grin as well.

"We are the true apostles chosen by God. The Noah Clan." Then her skin turned completely gray, her eyes turn to molten gold, and an seven-cross stigma appeared on her forehead.

She gave a eerily smile at the man,"Now, what will you do, false apostle-san?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Noah...Family...? Human...?" Allen says, disbelieved. In common sense, humans should take the side where The Earl is turning human souls into Akumas.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lero just appeared in both Road and Ellen face. "ROAD-TAMA! YOU SHOULDN'T TALK ABOUT THE FAMILY TO CLUELESS MORONS/STRANGERS!" Lero lectured her with a confused glance.

"Eh, why, Lero?" Road asked somehow looking blank when talking to the umbrella.

"YOU JUST CAN'T! AND THE EARL HASN'T GIVEN A SCENARIO PLANNED FOR YOU YET!" Lero lectures the her. "WHAT'S MORE YOU TOOK ME FROM THE EARL WITHOUT PERMISSION, THE EARL IS GOING TO PUNISH YOU FOR THIS, ROAD-TAMA!"

"It's alright, Lero. I'm not going to say anything much to these fake apostles anyway." she reassurs the umbrella. "Besides, Millenie isn't going to do something like 'punish' me, Lero. And, it won 't ruin the scenario, it'll only make it more interesting, so don't worry, Lero" added, still looking blank at the umbrella.

'''~RIP~'''

All heads turn to find Allen ripping his arms out, along with the wallpaper, showing a warp space on the ripped wall. His arms started to bleed huge amount of blood.

Lily's eyes started to anticipate, "Road, why don't you have another exorcist doll and give one to me?" She whispers to the Noah of Dreams.

"Eh, you want that exorcist doll? What about your mission? Tyki and daddy are not going to be happy later..." Road reminded lighly her, Tyki gets jealous and homicidal when Lily starts to have another interest with someone not Tyki can like or not him. Daddy, well...He has a complex for her, so you know the rest of the story...

"Well, that's one rare and you can play with him anytime you want, Road. besides when I got him caged inside the Ark he will never be able to escape to inform the Black Order anything" Lily explained, giving another look to the man.

"I can see why, but we can't." Road said, also somehow disappointed. "I guess that's okay, you can play for a bit while I tape it down." Lily said, perking the girl hopes up. **(I don't know if they have recording viedo camera, but in this story it do)**

"YAY! THANK YOU, ELLEN!" Road squealed lightly only Lero and Lily hears her.

But then, the temperature turn colder in quick moments. The two Noah turn to find Allen glaring at Road with range, his innocence activates.

"Road." Lily tells the Noah of Dreams, who nodded slightly in understanding.

"Why are you glaring?" Road asks, staring right into Allen's sliver eyes with her dark blue ones.

"You're a human." Allen says, shocking slightly the girl, but soon recovered and just smiled.

"Yes, that's right." she confesses, predicates what would happen next.

Allen glare turn tens-fold,"Then why the heck are you with the Earl?"

"What? Humans can't have a family?" She asked, tilting her head cutely.

"Don't you know the Earl wants to destory the human kind?" Allen blandly state.

She has a fraction of hurt on her expression, but as quickly as it comes it desppears,"So? See for yourself." With that, Road just hugs him, shocking the boy (not yet an adult, still a boy) itself. Hearing the girl's heart thumping and beating against his chest sent a wave of unknown emotions into him. "See, I'm warm." She said.

Allen tries to move, but to no avail. Thinking that it's because of his wounds earlier,"Move dammit! Freakin arms, move! Through this does fell kinda nice...MOVE DAMMIT!"

Road soon let go of the man. She grin sadistically (all Noahs are able to do), approaching the man, she took a hard grip of Allen's claws and just use it on herself, making some explosion, leaving herself burned.

Shocking him, "What the-" a hand just grabbed him by the collar roughly to reveal a disfigure Road.

"We are the 'superhuman' who inherited the genes of Noah, mankind oldest apostle." Road explaines, bringing her face closer that had now regenerated half of her face. "Don't compare us to you low lives!" Road sings with distaste, using one of the sharpen-tip end of the candles that were floating, she pierce his right shoulder deeply, enough for him to hiss.

Road only laughes and takes a lick of the end tasting Allen's blood. She smiles in satisfaction, and lick the rest of the blood on the tip till she frown that it was gone, making Lily slightly jealious.

Allen can only watch as the girl tasted his blood like it was nothing, how the hell can they still be sane?

"Did you know? That God wanted to end this world of weak lowlifes like you..." Road asks, grinning.

Allen didn't really give much about religious stuff due to his past, "I don't really care about this God or your God, but I exist to save the Akuma, that's all I need." He then charge at the Noah, only for her to be defended by Akuma.

Road started to spin, taking the exorcist coat off,"Can't you kill me?"

The three level 2 attack in unison, the attack too overpowering, throwing him back to the furthest wall of the room, passing the trap Miranda, more injured than before.

"ALLEN!" Miranda yelled in hysteric. "Are three Akumas too much for you, Exorcist-sama?" Road asks sarcastically, sitting on the armrest of the throne-like chair having equal grin as Lily.

Road took a glance at the woman that was tied to the grandfather clock earlier, feeling it was time for the prisoner to end her fate.

Miranda don't miss the glance the sadistic child was giving her, fear starting to threaten her more,"No...help me..." She begs, more tears pouring as the sadistic child grin started to become more insane and wider. Road raises a index finger toward the air, pointing at the spike candles, positioning them to the disgusting human,"You too...It's about time we 'released' you." The arm positioning straight at her, flicking her finger at the potential Innocence accomadator, then the candles move in blur to strike it's target.

Miranda fears for her life as the sadistic child let loose those spike candles about to strike at her, closing her eyes quickly preparing for pain and death. But she don't, opening one eye, she saw Allen in front of here, injured and battered.

"A-Allen..?" Miranda called out.

He gritts his teeth, blocking the pain, he then pulled the stakes that had pierced Miranda hand onto the clock. Miranda scurried to the wall as close as possible still in fear. She took notice of Allen, no longer able to move.

"A-Allen...don't die...don't die..." Miranda begged. He only gave a glance at her,"I won't die that easily..." then he went collapsed, on the brink of losing conscious.

Miranda, who remembered that Linalee, Allen, and (Lily) are doing so much for her, even suffering life-threatening injuries for her. She had done nothing other than watch in fear as they fight. Clenching her bloody fist, she crawl her way to where his lying body is and held him protectively.

"What now, wench?" one of the trio Akuma asked, confused on what the useless human is doing.

"What are you doing?" the other asked, also confused.

Miranda just continued to hold Allen, still having fear, but she didn't back out.

"Just, what would you do? Holding an wounded exorcist and you, who don't have any power to fight back? What are you doing?" Road asks, frowning at the sudden change, through she didn't really minded what they did.

"..Ha...HaHa...What am I really doing...?" Miranda asked, giving a shaking smile and forcing a laugh as more tears pour."But...But.."

"HUMANS CAN'T DO ANYTHING!" The pumpkin head Akuma yelled out in rage.

Then the hand on the clock moved and soon started to glow a dome shape around Miranda and Allen, entrapping them. Shocking Lily, Road, and Kanda with the sudden change of tides with Miranda clock that had activated. A giant hologram of a clock soon hover over the two, making them disappeared into it's golden dome.

"What...was that?" Road asked, smiling.

"Um, Road-sama... Is it okay to touch this?" the pumpkin head Akuma asked about the clock, his Ice-Fire friends poking the now dome-shaped Innocence with clocks around it while the other just observe.

In that instant, a black and white blur came out in inhuman speed, cutting the Ice-Fire Akuma arm in the process and headed toward Lenalee and the Noah that were sitting on the armrest. Amazing Road manages to dodge it.

"ROAD-SAMA!" The Akumas cried out in worry and fear.

The blur that had came out of the dome had now taken the chair that was occupied by Lenalee and had drag it back into the dome in inhuman speed once more.

"That guy...his body wounds had healed." Lily says, with a slight shake from earlier and in shock.

"How?" Road asks curiously as well.

Lily ponders a moment before saying,"I don't know, maybe it is the innocence. After all this town rewinds itself because of it. I will have to go to 'save' them now."

Road pouted,"EH! But will you be alright? I don't want to see you hurt and I don't want to get punished by the Earl!" she beg for the girl to not go.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Road." Lily reassures her and soon bringing herself down with Holy Wings active. She heads the dome with ease.

The Akuma were confused with the Musician of Will's actions,"Lily-sama?"

Lily place a hand on the dome, fortunately the Innocence let her through without any trouble, but it gave a slight fear to the girl, who covered it and just smile when she found the now three exorcist.

* * *

><p>In Miranda dome...<p>

"-sucked away the time when we got injuries." Allen finishes saying, but quickly caught the familiar blonde that had came in. "YOU!" He pointed at Lily, who just smiles. "Just where were you before?"

Linalee, that had recovers temporarily just look widen and confuses.

"Now I understand." She said, looking around the clock invocation. "Your Innocence takes away the time, that's why your all recovered quickly. I have to know what and how this innocence works if we are going to recuit Miranda, so I observes from a far." Turning her head to Miranda, she said,"Thank you, Miranda. For showing me your Innocence powers."

"T-Thank you?" Miranda look shock, not once had someone had thank her for what she had did, even if they were failures.

"Hey, Lily. Is that your Innocence?" Allen asks, pointing at the snow white wings. Shocking Lenalee at the new information.

Lily just blinked,"Yes, this is my Innocence, 'Holy Wings'. Wings of God, to be exact." she answering Allen's question.

* * *

><p>Road dreamworld...<p>

Out of nowhere a tornado flew out of the dome, surrounding and trapping the Akumas in it, but Road took no notice of it.

The Akuma were screaming curses and yelling out where they were. Using the distraction as the opportunity, Lily step on the pumpkin-head Akuma head, her wings spread apart and ready to shoot any minute.

"Die." She simply says.

In a clean and swift cut, Lily jumps as the Akuma exploded as the tornado's dispersed. She back behind his teammates, all ready to continue.

"Eh~ Exorcists are interesting." Road comments, her interest growing but worrys for Lily.

"That girl is-!" Lenalee was about to ask about the child, but Allen just answered it.

"An friend of the Earl." He says, shocking Lenalee more.

They then starts the fight the left over Akumas. Road starts to grow bored and summans limitless army of candles with a flick of her finger. A small flick and a medium amount of candles soon flew toward Lenalee and Allen, who yelped in pain and surprise. Some of the candles fly toward to Lily with no intention of hurting her. "SHIT! LINALEE!" Allen cursed (surprised? ^_^), heading toward Lenalee, but was soon stopped by the remaining two Akuma. Road starts to grinding the girl (Linalee) now broken right arm.

Linalee continued to scream in pain, her eyes pleading to stop, but Road had no intention to.

She grabbed Linalee shoulder that she injure earlier and gave a loud pop at the shoulder joint. She didn't want to injure her too much or die, after all torture is much crueler than just killing Linalee.

Linalee continued to scream till she was hoarse. She summoned a single candle at her side, taking hold of it, she started to use the light to burn Linalee left arm, making her scream in pain once more despite being hoarse. Her beautiful, scar less left arm that was opposite of Allen is now burned just like him, but not as much as his.

"You think this is enough?" Road asked, Linalee eyes were pleading to stop as fear is filled with them.

"I WILL MAKE YOU COMPATIBLE TO ALLEN!" She screams with a sadistic smile. Road then used the candle to pierce the burned left arm, Linalee screams were now hoarse once more as Road continue to pierce a few more on the other arm and torso, painting it all red with her blood.

Allen is unable to help right now, due to the damn Akuma getting in his way when his teammate needed him and Linalee was too far away from Miranda range of Innocence to do any healing. And she was probably strained from the undeveloped Innocence. While Lily just don't want to help even if she do Road won't listen to her if she is in her sadistic side, but to have her mission successful she pretends to come at Road with intent to kill.

Road was about to continue, but Lero started to yell.

"ROAD-TAMA, THE EARL IS HOME-!"

Road turned to Lero and starts to walk to him as a heart shaped door appears. With that she left Just before she leaves she has one Akuma self destory. The dark matter consumes the soul, not innocence can help it now. She leaves through her door as it closed behind her and soon disappeared.

* * *

><p>Outside~<p>

Lily and Allen finishes off the two Akuma's and able to take the bindings of Linalee, who was able to at least recovered temporarily due to Miranda Innocence.

It was then, the room started to crack and crumble, the exorcists falling into everlasting darkness. Only to find themselves back at Miranda apartment, her room covered in clocks and a strained looking Miranda on the brink of collapse.

Allen sat upright on the wooden floor, now fully conscious and aware where he was. Somehow slightly confused.

"Was that room a part of the Noah's (Road) power...?" he thought to himself.

"LILY!" Linalee yelled out the angel's name, through she still sound shaky and afraid from the torture Road gave earlier.

She turns her head to where Linalee and Miranda was, finding the both women are very strain from using their Innocences too long.

"Miranda, please deactivate your Innocence. You're body won't be able to take the strain and limits of your newly developed Innocence." Linalee beg for Miranda to stop her invocation.

"B-but i-if I d-do, t-then y-you b-both will..." Miranda try to explain, but Allen intervene.

"We'll be fine, woman. We'll have some injuries, but we won't die as long as the Order get's this notice. So deactivate it, it'll put too much strain on your body." he says softly.

Reluctantly, Miranda agreed and stop her invocation due to a little more persuasion by Allen, Linalee and Lily. The clocks images soon returned to Linalee and Allen, their injuries returning, through Linalee was off worse. And the two both collapsed, now unconscious and a puddle of blood started to form beneath them.

Miranda ran off to find a finder, so that Allen and Linalee treatment could come soon. While Lily tries to tend to them both.

And the town time turn back to normal.


	8. Auther's Notice

I will most likely to update two chapters a day or more. ^-^

It all depends on the length of the story.

But on test days I will only post one chapter a day


End file.
